


The Rowan Collar: Extras

by ma_r



Series: The Rowan Collar [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_r/pseuds/ma_r
Summary: This is extra content for:The Rowan Collar*Contains SpoilersChapter 1. TranslationsChapter 2. TimelineChapter 3. Timeline: Year 8Chapter 4. Outline for The Rowan CollarChapter 5. First Draft of the Epilogue





	1. Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the translation of spells and prayers of TRC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about Old English, I used a translator that I am pretty sure just fed me lies, but I do still feel like I should post my intended translation.

**TRANSLATIONS FOR CHAPTER 1**

**1.**

_Second by second_

_Piece by Piece_

_The Rowan Collar_

_Sucks the soul out of me. _

 

**2.**

_Second by second_

_Piece by Piece_

_The Rowan Collar_

_Sucks the magic out of me. _

 

**3**

_Second by second_

_Piece by Piece_

_The Rowan Collar_

_Sucks the life out of me _

 

**4.**

_Always and forever_

_Always and forever_

_Always and forever_

 

**5.**

_Wake up_

 

**6.**

_Clean_  

 

**7 _._**

_Clean_  

 

**8.**

_Clean_  

 

**9.**

_It hurts. Please make it stop. It burns!  Stop it, please, I beg you. I am so tired, please Great Mother, please._

  
**10.**

_Make it stop!_

 

**TRANSLATIONS FOR CHAPTER 2** _  
_

**1.**

_Guide me._

 

**2.**

_Guide me to my goal._

 

**3.**

_Light._

 

**4.**

_Dragon summoning call._

 

**5.**

_Open. Open the lock, set them free, let them roam, let them be. Break the curse._

 

**6.**

_Give me a key._

 

**7.**

Thank you my Goodness, thank you.


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline of events.

[The quality of the image bellow is meh, if you want, you can click anywhere on this sentence and it will send you to the PDF version.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13K964yy5rDh2b8i-HZxN9KKffMqgEZJw/view?usp=sharing)

There is also a simple written version of the timeline with the same information bellow the image in case you prefer to read that.

 

 

 **Timeline of Events:**

_Year -21_

Ygraine dies after giving birth to Arthur Pendragon.

_Year -20_

The Battle of Three Days occurs. The Purge starts with the killing of the remaining dragons and the imprisonment of the Great Dragon Kilgharrah

_Year -10_

The Purge comes to an end.

_Year 0_

Mary Collins's son is killed and Arthur Pendragon is named Crown Prince of Camelot, in the celebration, Merlin saves his life and its named his manservant.

_Year 1_

Nimueh is killed on the Isle of the Blessed after Merlin tired to bargain his life in exchange of Arthur’s.

_Year 2_

Cornelius Sigan is freed from his grave and then killed by Emrys in a display of raw power. The Pendragon’s magic is returned to the land.

_Year 3_

Camelot falls into a deep sleep and Merlin feed Morgana hemlock poison and watches her almost die. The Great Dragon Kilgharrah is released. The Dragonlord Balinor is killed and his son inherits his powers. 

_Year 4_

Uther desperately searches for his daughter.

_Year 5_

Morgana is "rescued" from her imprisonment and soon afterward Uther starts losing his mind, Cendred takes the opportunity to invade while a Skeleton army rises from the catacombs of Camelot.

_End of Year 5_

The Cup of Life is used to save the life of Leon, Morgause and Morgana use it to make Cendred’s army immortal. They attack Camelot, in the process killing Cendred and naming Morgana the rightful Queen of Camelot.  Merlin places Excalibur on a stone after driving Morgana and Morgause out of Camelot.

_Year 6_

In Samiahn night, the veil between words is opened after Morgause dies.. Sir Lancelot du Lac sacrifices himself so that the Cailleach can close the veil.

_Mid Year 6_

King Uther Pendragon dies after placing himself in front of a blade meant for his son.

_End of Year 6_

Morgana marches into Camelot with Southron army. Arthur Pendragon pulls a sword out of a stone. Agravaine is killed. Isolde dies. Morgana is mortally wounded, but then saved by a dragon. Gwen marries Arthur and its crowned Queen.

_Year 7_

Camelot enjoys a year of peace.

_Year 8_

While on a return trip from Nemeth, the knights, the King and Merlin are captured and then bound with a Rowan Collar. Arthur learns about Merlin’s secret and Arthur and Merlin confess their feeling. 

_Year 9_

Kara comes to Camelot. 

_Mid Year 9_

Thomas Uther Pendragon, heir to the throne of Camelot is born on a stormy night. King Arthur overthrows the ban on magic. Merlin addresses the court for the first time as Emrys and Court Sorcerer. 

_Year 10_

Camelot adjusts to it's new laws.  

_Year 11_

Thomas reveals his magic to the citizens of Camelot while levitating a bracelet.

_Mid Year 11_

Morgana Pendragon declares War on Camelot after escaping a well she had been bound too. 

_End of Year 11-Year 12_

There is a war that spills taught the land, many die as they try to fight back the Saxons that want to conquer their land. Uniting under the command of Arthur. Percival and Leon are injured.

_Mid Year 12_

Morgana Pendragon is defeated and exiled from Albion, Aithusa as her caretaker. 

_End of Year 12_

Princess Mithan of Nemeth marries a Camelot Lord and decides to sign an alliance treaty with Camelot.

_Year 13_

Caerleon and Mercia join the allied kingdoms.

_Mid Year  13_

Essistier joins the kingdom that helped them win the war.

_End of Year 13_

Gwen realizes she is pregnant once more.

_Mid Year 14_

Gawant finally joins the alliance, in the process crowning  Arthur Pendragon High King of Albion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably post a detailed timeline about the events that occur during chapter 1, 2, 3, and 4 or in other words "Year 8" soon.


	3. Timeline: Year 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline of events set during the story (chapter 1-4) or in other words Year 8

[The quality of the image bellow is meh, if you want, you can click anywhere on this sentence and it will send you to the PDF version.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lU1Oza6HxAS-VYz0Dn5JwHM0ps58pe7n/view?usp=sharing)

There is also a simple written version of the timeline with the same information bellow the image in case you prefer to read that.

 

 

**Chapter 1**

_Day 0._

The king, the knights and Merlin are ambushed and captured.

 

_ Mid Day 0. _

The Tainted Ones place the Rowan Collars on the Once and Future and his companions.

 

_ Day 1. _

The party escapes, they notice that Merlin has been drugged.

 

_ Mid Day 1. _

Merlin learns what the Rowan Collars are.

 

_ Day 2. _

Merlin starts losing time and getting sicker. 

 

_ Day 3. _

Merlin sees Lancelot's ghost

 

_ Day 4. _

Leon and Merlin bond.

 

_ Day 5. _

Merlin falls behind and loses consciousness

 

**Chapter 2**

 

_ Mid Day 5. _

The druid Alec arrives.

 

_ Day 6. _

Merlin calls Killgarrah.

 

_ Day 7. _

Mordred's hands start turning black.

 

_ Day 8. _

Arthur promises the druids to 'have them present in the future'

 

**Chapter 3**

 

_ Day 9-Day 11. _

Merlin remains unconscious.

 

_ Mid Day 11. _

Merlin wakes up.

 

_ Day 12. _

Killgarrah comes to look for his Lord.

 

_ Day 13. _

Arthur learns about Merlin's magic.

 

_ Day 14. _

Merlin passes out while taking a bath.

 

_ Day 15-Day 16. _

Merlin remains bedridden. 

 

_ Day 17. _

Modred meets the Great Dragon.

 

_ Day 18. _

Arthur reveals to Merlin that he knows about the servant's magic. 

 

_ Day 19.  _

Merlin and Arthur confess their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I was gonna get this done soon but well... life happened. Either way here you go, better late than never.


	4. Outline for The Rowan Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This are the notes I wrote before I wrote the story and the ones I followed for chapter 1 to 3, chapter 4 and 5 where born when the story got away form me and therefore weren't planned and are not included here.

All the knights have the band in their neck, none have any side effects except Merlin, who is exhausted and dizzy and his fingers are turning black.

It was placed by the bandits that had heard a rumor that the king traveled with a sorcerer, the knights laugh at the stupidity, they somehow escape, a guard was distracted, something went wrong for them but good for the knights, they don’t find a key or a way to get the collars off. They decide to travel to Camelot and wait for Gwen to remove them.

While they travel they meet Lance, who immediately notices something wrong with Merlin, it's cold and its snowing so Merlin is wearing gloves but somehow he takes them off and Lancelot sees. Merlin ask him to ignore it

They are walking and Merlin falls behind, somehow no one notices, his feet get stuck on a root and his ankle twist and sprains. He falls and can’t get back up. The snow is soft and so cold against his burning forehead... He falls asleep.

A druid appears on the encampment with the knights who are only just realizing that Merlin is missing. The druid tells them that they must take off the collars, that they are dark magic, he doesn’t specify what they are doing. Tells them its curse has already started. They run and find Merlin half buried in the snow. They warm him up, taking turns to be beside him. They take off his gloves, and see his hands are almost completely black, they rise the sleeves of his shirt, there are purplish spots all over them.

Merlin wakes up and is speaking in the old language, gibberish, he speaks in dragon tongue but the dragons don’t come, his magic is sealed.

They ride hard and fast and terrified until they arrive. Gauis takes one look at the collars and pales, Lancelot had rushed in and after him, was the king and Leon carrying Merlin who is screaming in pain.

Gauis pales and cheeks him and sees that his hands and part of his arm are completely black and the purple marks had turned into a rash that resembled the one that had appeared with the —— flower.

His magic was poisoning him.

They had to remove the collar. They tried everything and everyone was reading, the castle was somber and dark, many were already wearing mourning black. They question the reason for the collars, why are they all wearing them, is this the scheme of a once familiar girl? Is it something else? They don’t find out until later that some druids decided to take destiny into their own hands.

Arthur searched for the druids to ask for an answer and they gave it to him. A single tinny key that was shining silver and burned to the touch.

“Its made of moonlight and fire dust. And it will break free the enchantment.”

When Arthur arrived Gwen is with Merlin watching him, she is pale and green and looks like she has been sick.

“That thing is evil.”

Arthur takes the stupid key and places it near the collar where a keyhole apers, he turns the key and the collar opens, they remove it and Merlin painful whimpers disappear, and then Merlin is glowing, gold and red and blue and other colors that Arthur can’t name. The lights explode outwards and the room goes completely dark, its midmorning and the sun is shining outside.

They hear Merlin speak again, in the old Tonge and delirious, they rush towards him, Gwen trying and failing at lightning a candle. The wicker wouldn’t catch and the fire would disappear as soon as it appeared.

Arthur touched him and found that his temperature was going down instead of up like it had been doing since they had found him in the snow.

Took care of him until his eyes fluttered open and Arthur saw gold and blue and black mixed together in a swirl that wouldn’t stop. Merlin opened his mouth and a black almost liquid poured out of it. Then Merlin sighed and smiled.

Gauis barged in saw everything and rushed towards Merlin.

“Its okay, it is okay.”

He was alive.

When the knight collar was opened, nothing happened as it had with Merlin.

Three more days pass before Merlin is conscious, his eyes still swirled with gold and blue and black.

Gauis explained it was a side effect of the curse in the collar, the black was the curse, the gold was ‘the key’ magic fighting it, and the blue was just Merlin. When the black was gone, Merlin would be completely cured.

The black on his arms was residing, but the rash stayed. The black disappeared and the fever finally broke. Merlin was exhausted all the time and even if his ankle wasn’t sprained he wouldn’t be able to walk more than a couple of steps. He could only eat small quantities of flavorless soup. He drank water and the medicines Gauis had prepared and he slept for hours and hours.

Gauis assured them that the danger had passed. The chambers filled with gift and sweets for Merlin as well as people coming to see him. The king was often seed in the room holding his hand.

His eyes when he was awake were mostly gold and blue and the black was slowly disappearing. The rash was looking less red and horrible and had started o heel.

Merlin assured everyone he was fine, but he still needed help to eat.

“His body is exhausted, your majesty.

“What was the nature of the curse?”

“Of that, I can’t be sure.”

Arthur seeks the druids again and asks

“The cursed magic of the Rowan Collars.” They said in unison, creepy and annoying. “It sucks the soul out of a person.”

“What?”

“second by second, piece by piece, the Rowan Collar sucks the soul out of me.” The druids said again. “A curse as old as magic, and magic as old as the curse, gold again black, dark against light. One dies and one lives and never one without the other.”

“What?”

“Second by second, piece by piece, the Rowan Collars sucks the magic out of me” the druids chanted. “A curse as old as time, time as old as a curse, courage and fear light without end. The rowan collar is coming for me.”

????

“Second by second, piece by piece, the Rowan Collars suck the life out of me” …… “An evil as old as light, light as old as evil, life and death together at last, good against evil, evil against good always and forever.”

“Bah just shut up.” Said a rough voice ad a small old woman walked towards Arthur. “The thing poisons a person from inside out and slowly kills them. If the person has magic it acts faster, if the person is evil it takes longer, if a person is good it does nothing, your boy will be fine he is strong, go and next time these idiots start reciting stop them before they get going.”

Arthur left.

Merlin got better and Arthur slowly put the piece tighter. They had put the collars on them because there was a sorcerer, the druid woman said it acted faster on those with magic. Merlin had nearly died. Ergo Merlin had magic.

The confrontation happens in Merlins room, Merlin still so exhausted and tired, his eyes still have black in them.

“You have magic.” Arthur accused.

“Yes,” Merlin replied.

Arthur stood and left the room.

Merlin slept, didn’t even have the energy to worry.

Lancelot came to see him and found him asleep. Gwaine came and found the same, and so did everyone for two days.

Gauis was getting worried again, but there was nothing wrong with Merlin physically.

Merlin woke up on his own, his eyes were pure gold, no white, no black, no blue. He was quiet and not speaking and did everything that was asked of him. It was eerie.

The next day he woke up and his eyes were back to normal.

Arthur still hadn’t come back to visit Merlin. Arthur was busy freaking out on his chambers until Gwen arrived one night with two jars of wine and cheese and both go them got drunk. Gwen calmed him and made him see the solution. Just talk to Merlin.

They talk and scream and cry and bang doors and break thing, but they come out for air almost three hours later with the knowledge that there is no one who is more loyal to the other than each other.

Arthur presented his proposal to get rid of the ban on magic, Merlin smiled behind him, his eyes flashed gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read TRC and then this then you can spot many many differences. I thought I would share my notes so that people can see my process and how things change when I write. One of the big changes was the inclusion of Modred and the death of Lancelot. I find it really fun to see where I deviated and where my vision reminded the same.


	5. First Draft of the Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Draft of The Rowan Collar Epilogue.

Epilogue.

Merlin is running after a dark-haired brat that keeps making things drop so that they can block his path. It figures that Arthur child would be as impossible to take care off as his father, they run all around the castle until the little brat enters the throne room were people are petitioning to the Queen and King. Merlin had opted not to go, deciding that he wanted to spend time with the little brat.

“Father!” he screams in delight, his eyes flash gold once more as he closes the throne’ room door on Merlin's face “I won!”

“What did you win?”

“I beat Merlin in a race!”

Gwen smiles next to her husband. “You did?”

“Yes mother, it was amazing, he fell on his face!”

“And how did you manage? Merlin has really long legs.”

“With magic!” the child proclaims. Unaware that this was something not many knew, especially not the general public. “I made a lot of things fall in front of him!”

Magic is not illegal, it's not something to hide. The prince has magic you say? Then magic is not evil, because on his blue eyes there is no place for it.


End file.
